thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Air Tactical
frame Air Tactical (more properly titled Air Tactical Resistance, though this is only used on the title screen and on the purchase button and not the game in your Steam library nor the game icon itself) is a side-scrolling shoot 'em up game developed by an unspecified developer and released on September 12, 2017. Information thumb|350px|Title screen as seen in-game. As described on the Steam page: Space beckons us with its depth. But imagine a future where mankind plows space along and across. Where the main goal is the ownership of resources. Constant wars for fuel, ships, planets. You are a spaceship pilot who wants to break out of all this chaos. Manage your spaceship, destroy everything in its path. Collect bonuses and pump your spaceship. Go through all the levels and find peace of mind on the edge of the universe. You will meet a variety of space enemies, from an armed astronaut to a huge space cruiser. A lot of different levels. Space music. Drawing graphics, unique sounds and music, huge levels and endless space. Arrows on the keyboard - control the spacecraft, space - will help you shoot. Gameplay thumb|350px|The Light-1 flies through the middle of the enemy space station. The game consists of 15 stages, all of which take place in space and usually around a giant space station or battleship. You have three lives to beat the game with, with extra life power-ups occasionally popping up in the levels that you can collect. These can be combined with ship hull upgrades that effectively add up to three extra lives before reaching a game over. Interestingly, so long as the player does not exit the game they can continue from whatever stage they last unlocked and keep all upgrades they had previously received; however, quitting and then returning to the game later causes them to lose all upgrades and they must instead start anew. The game features a score system. There are several enemy designs that appear throughout the levels but often these represent units already encountered with the same AI, just a different appearance. These include ships that move forward and only fire when you are right in front of them, ships that bob up and down, and another that will give chase after you and fire after a short period of time until you either defeat them or leave them behind. Space debris and asteroids are another obstacle that slowly drift across the screen and may crash into the level background itself. Item power-ups can be found in large blue capsules that must be shot to reveal their item. Some of these capsules may crash into the background and the item inside will be lost. The game features three boss battles against larger ships. Reception As of August 16, 2019 it has received mixed reviews. It is criticized for either being too easy or too hard by the community, apparently depending on their play style. Complaints about reaching a "difficulty wall" at Stage 11 are pointed out, though in-game exploits can easily bypass this issue. Category:2010's-2020's Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Shooters Category:Shoot 'em ups